


Empty

by Canaan



Series: How It Could Have Happened [29]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bag is empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words exactly in MS Word. Beta by aibhinn, but I've changed a couple words since then, so the mistakes are all mine. Disclaimer: I don't own Lady Christina de Souza, the Doctor, Doctor Who, or the BBC.

"It's empty," I said. This unprepossessing bag was Mum's most valued possession?

"I know." Mum's smile was full of secrets. "It's the bag I was carrying when I met the Doctor."

She'd told me about the Doctor when she thought I was old enough. I was never sure I believed the story. "I don't get it."

She sat on the floor, beside me. "The bag is empty. That's the point--that's what the Doctor is. He takes away everything you have . . . and in return, he gives you everything you _could_ be. And sometimes, if you're very lucky . . . you really fly."


End file.
